


Day 23- Phone Sex

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Jim Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 10





	Day 23- Phone Sex

“Jim, now really isn’t the time,” you hissed down the phone, looking around you to make sure there was no one walking through the corridors of your office. “I’m home at five today, can you wait?”

You could practically see him rolling his eyes. “No I can’t kitten… but you’re the one who replayed the snap,” you tutted slightly.

“Shut up,” you muttered, face heating up.

“Not very friendly,” he mocked. “Is someone wound up?”

“You know perfectly well I am,” you mumbled into the phone, thinking about this morning. Jim had woken you up with his tongue but had left you right before you could come, smirking and telling you to get dressed for work.

“Aww…” he cooed, and you shut your eyes, clenching your legs together. “Are you alone, kitten?”

You nodded but remembered he couldn’t see you. “Yes,” you breathed.

“Good. And you’re wearing that short little skirt today aren’t you, darling. Good… I want you to slide your hand up your skirt for me, Princess…”

“Gimme a sec… need to lock the door,”

“No, you don’t,” your eyes widened.

“Yes sir,” you whispered, sitting back down.

“Good girl… now… hand up your skirt… I bet you’re dripping… if I was there, pet, I’d be between your legs, fucking your pretty cunt with my tongue. I guess your fingers will have to make do, won’t they?” You whimpered as you ghosted your fingertips over your clothed clit. “Needy girl,” he hummed, and your eyes fluttered shut. “Now, you’re going to touch your clit, aren’t you darling?” You moaned a soft ‘yes’ in response as you did as he asked, your laboured breathing rattling down the phone as you circled your throbbing nub, pressing your lips together to suppress your whimpers.

“Jim, please,” you whispered into the receiver, your hand shaking as you held it to your ear.

“Please what, sweetheart?”

“Please may I come?” You moaned wantonly, biting your lip hard.

“Hmm… yes. Yes, I think you can. But you really ought to be quiet, yn,” you moaned a soft ‘thank you’ as you came, grinding against your own fingers as you shuddered in your chair.

Slowly regaining your breath, you cleared your throat. “I-I have to go, Jim. I’ll see you when I get home,”

“Hurry home,”


End file.
